


Never Let Me Go

by Louise_93TTGB



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_93TTGB/pseuds/Louise_93TTGB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take That in the 90's. Gary falls in love with the band's PA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot from a story I'm halfway through writing. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos welcome and appreciated!

Gary decided to leave it a few days before talking to Ella again, so a few days later on the Friday afternoon, after him and the boys had finished filming the next music video, he decided he would properly sit down with Ella and talk to her. Luckily the boys had told him they would go out, to give them some space to talk on their own. When Gary entered the apartment it was quiet, eerily quiet he thought. He looked at his watch, noting the time was only seven, so Ella couldn’t be asleep yet. He padded upstairs and made his way to Ella’s room, knocked softly on the door and then opened it. When he poked his head round the door, he could see Ella was in fact awake, lying on her bed watching TV.

“Can I come in?” Gary asked her, getting straight to the point.

“I don’t want to fight anymore Gary…” 

“And neither do I, I just want to talk.” He interrupted Ella, desperate to get his point across. He was relieved when Ella nodded, he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Ella sat up, leaning against her headboard as Gary sat on the end of the bed. Gary sighed and rubbed his hands together, giving himself time to think of what to say. He was desperate for Ella to understand, he felt like this was his last chance with her and he wouldn’t get another one to try to be with her again. Both of them were exhausted with it all, this was it, if they didn’t get together now it would be a miracle if they ever did. 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry for the other day, I didn’t mean to call you stupid it just came out. But it just seems that every time I try to make an effort with you, you just throw it back at me. I’ve been trying really hard because I really want to be with you Ella. But I just don’t know if I can keep doing this anymore.” Ella huffed in annoyance, she was almost fuming at what he was saying. She didn’t know what it was that was making her get so annoyed with him and the things he said. Maybe it was the hormones, though she hated using that as an excuse, but she just couldn’t help getting frustrated with him.

“So what happened to you proving to me that you’re worth being with, I thought you said you were going to work hard at being with me. But you’re already giving up.” Gary frowned at her, now he was getting frustrated with what she was saying. They both could see this was quickly going from a friendly chat, to being an anger fuelled argument again. Neither wanted that to happen.

“Hang on, I have continuously worked hard at proving to you that I’m worth it, but you keep pushing me away. I ask you about spending time with me, but you say no. I make you breakfast and dinner sometimes, I give you tokens to show I care, I even looked after you when you were sick and took care of you. But nothing I do works, I’ve become exhausted with doing all these things for you and you just don’t seem to give a shit.” Ella’s mouth fell open, why was Gary being like this. She was the one who felt exhausted with everything going on, she was pregnant for god’s sake. She couldn’t help feeling like he was being selfish. 

“I do give a shit, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but I told you I needed time.” Ella didn’t know why he couldn’t comprehend that, why wasn’t it getting through to him. 

“But it seems you don’t even want to be with me, if you don’t then just say and I’ll leave you alone. I’ll help you all I can with the baby and I’ll do everything I can for both of you. But if you don’t want to be with me, then please just say now.” Ella looked back at Gary and could see the hurt in his eyes. She didn’t want to say that, because she knew then that was it and there would be no being with him. At times she thought she knew what she wanted, but other times her head felt so muddled and confused she had no idea what she wanted. 

She searched his face for anything else, but all she could see was love and hurt. She couldn’t pinpoint one thought or one feeling in her mind, it was like her head was all over the place and she realised being pregnant was messing with her head more than anything else had. If she was honest she didn’t know what she wanted, but how could she explain that to Gary. She could understand he was frustrated, he liked her but she was giving him nothing to go off. How could she explain to him how she felt when she couldn’t even understand it herself. 

She gave him no response to what he said, she didn’t know what to say, so when he asked her what she wanted, she shrugged and said nothing. Ella watched Gary sigh deeply and she quickly stood up, feeling like she had to get out of there. She felt suffocated and pressured for an answer, she just had to get away. Gary quickly stood up too, intercepting her way to the door. He held her arms and tried searching her face for answers, but she did all she could to avoid his gaze.

“Talk to me Ella, please. I’m trying here.” She looked up at Gary and almost gasped at his closeness. 

“Gary just let me go.” She watched as he simply shook his head.

“I can’t, I can’t let you go. Not until I know it’s what you want. If you don’t want to be with me all you have to do is say and I’ll leave you alone. I’ll help you with the baby and I’ll be there for you, but that’s all, if that’s what you want.” Ella looked up at Gary, her mouth opened and closed but she had no idea what to say, she was speechless. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of losing him.

“I don’t know what to say, my head’s all over the place. I can’t do this Gary. Just leave me, you’re a pop star, you don’t want a girlfriend and baby tagging along with you.” Gary sighed again, he was desperately trying to get through to her, but it was almost as if she had built up this wall between them. So now he had to work at knocking it down.

“Ella I want us to work, I really want to be with you, but I need to know how you feel.” She opened her mouth to say something but nothing seemed to be coming out. Gary knew now he had to do something drastic to get her to realise that what he wanted was her. “I... I love you Ella.” Ella’s head shot up, she looked at Gary and tried to work out if he had actually said that or if he was joking, but he looked back at her with a deadly serious expression on his face. “I love you Ella and I want to be with you.” She smiled at him, Gary smiled back with hope shining in his eyes. She knew then he was serious about being with her, she felt better and more hopeful that things would be ok. She finally thought about it and knew what she wanted, what she had wanted all along was him. Ella decided to take the bull by the horns and kiss him, when their lips finally parted she confirmed how she felt.

“I want to be with you too.” Gary’s face broke out into a massive grin, his hands left her arms and he cupped her face, bringing their faces closer together. He looked into her eyes and knew she was finally being truthful with him, he smiled one last time before kissing her. They kissed passionately, both never having felt happier before in their lives. They had finally come together and they were going to stay together. Both were sure of that.

Their kisses turned frenzied as they hadn’t been together in so long, they were desperate to get reacquainted with each other’s bodies. Ella’s hands slid Gary’s t-shirt up and over his torso, only parting briefly from his lips. Gary’s hands wandered around Ella’s back, pulling her top up slightly so his fingertips could finally touch Ella’s skin. They both groaned into each other’s mouths at the feeling. Gary then tore Ella’s top off of her, surprising the both of them, he just had to see her though. 

He needed to, he was so desperate to gaze upon her naked body, he’d wanted it for so long, and he’d wanted her for so long. They smiled briefly at each other, before they began to kiss again. Their kisses were so passionate and frenzied, because they hadn’t kissed in so long, or done anything for that matter, their need for each other was so strong, and they just had to have each other. Ella hooked her fingers into the belt loops of Gary’s jeans and pulled him towards the bed, their kiss broke and she sat down on the edge of the mattress. 

Gary smiled down at her before both their hands scrambled for the button on his jeans, as he kicked them down his legs, he noticed Ella kneeling as she too unbuttoned her jeans. He licked his lips in anticipation, excitement and arousal building in him at the thought of finally seeing her without clothes. 

As the last and only time they’d had sex he’d had a bit too much to drink, the sex was more of a fumble and he felt slightly sheepish at the fact that he probably didn’t give her as much pleasure as he would have liked. This time he would make sure he would remember every moment of it, and he would also make sure she took great pleasure in it. Even though the sex hadn’t been great because of their tipsy nature, it had obviously been a special night due to the fact they had ended up with an impending arrival. Ella caught the smile on Gary’s face, she also smiled as she frowned, wondering what the smirk was for.

“What are you smiling at?” She asked as she slid her way backwards on the bed. He crawled on his hands and knees towards her, till he was hovering over her body. 

“I was just thinking about the last and only time we did this, it was special. Very special.” The last sentence was said with his hand placed lovingly on her belly, which was presently flat but would soon round with their pride and joy. Ella grinned back at Gary, before she grabbed onto his neck and pulled his lips fiercely to hers once again. Their kisses sped up and got more frantic as their arousal and need for each other grew. Gary tore Ella’s underwear off of her, whilst she did the same to him. Without once breaking their kiss, Gary slid himself inside of her, no barriers between them, just like last time. 

“Gary!” Ella moaned out as she broke from his lips. “You’re not wearing a condom.” Gary ignored her words, as he continued to thrust inside of her. “Gary!” Ella half moaned out and half said to him in an annoyed tone. 

“What does it matter, you’re already pregnant.” Her mouth opened in a slight gasp, she struggled to stay annoyed with him whilst he was making her feel so good. 

“Yes but you’ve still slept with loads of other people, how do I know you haven’t got something?” He paused momentarily in his thrusting to frown at her slightly. 

“Hang on a minute, that’s a bit harsh.” Her nails clawed at his back, she desperately needed him to move again, she couldn’t bare the feeling of him inside of her without moving. “Do you want me to stop?” She shook her head quickly. He smiled at her and she soon smiled back, her resolve and annoyance having quickly faded. “Good.” Gary swiftly started moving again, rapidly moving in her harder and deeper each time. 

Ella pushed her head back into the pillow, noises hastily leaving her mouth again and again. Gary just smiled at her reaction, as his hands tightened into fists and squeezed the duvet tightly. Surprisingly for Gary it didn’t take long for him to fully pleasure Ella, their lips found their way to each other’s as they reached their peak, moaning out their climaxes into each other’s mouths. As their mouths tore apart, Gary leant his forehead on Ella’s, as they panted heavily trying to get their breaths back. 

“That was amazing, I love you Ella.” She rubbed her thumb over his cheek lovingly as she smiled at him. 

“It was and I love you too.” As they smiled at each other, they revelled in the afterglow of their love, both knowing neither would regret it. Not in a million years.


End file.
